A Pursual of Sorts (Stalking 101)
by use2b2t2
Summary: It was really accidental, he kept telling himself. Severus Snape finds Hermione Granger, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at a lounge where the muggle high powered business savvy men and woman in Muggle London rub elbows, made decisions, and if lucky, a one night stand. Content is M rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A Perusal of Sorts (Stalking 101)

AN Notes: It was really accidental, he kept telling himself. Severus Snape finds Hermione Granger, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at a lounge where the muggle high powered business savvy men and woman in Muggle London rub elbows, made decisions, and if lucky, a one night stand. Content is M rated for future chapters.

What was she doing there, and why did she avoid red headed men? Severus will find out!

Ignores DH and deaths. JK Rowlings owns this and I makes no money.

Chapter 1: My, My What a Surprise

Severus Snape was a wizard that kept to himself, thank you very much.

After the Final Battle, Neville Longbottom came to the Shrieking Shack after listening to the Golden Trio blubber and cry about how Professor Snape had died in front of their eyes, and how heroic he was and what his memories revealed.

Severus supposed that the boy grew a backbone and waltzed down to see his dead body just to spit on his most hated professor's body.

While he was lying in a pool of his own blood, piss and shit (Yes, being bitten several times by a large Magical snake does lead to a set of worn underwear to be soiled), and semi-conscious, he sensed a flutter of air near his face.

Severus's eyes shot open wide and Neville did jump back, but did not run.

"No spitting on your body today." Neville sadly remarked, reaching into his robes and found the beaded bag that Hermione gave him just in case the sour wizard survived.

Severus felt the boy cradle his head and forced Pepper -Up and Blood Replenishing potions down his throat.

He felt bandages wrapped around his neck. Dammit, he felt a whole lot better and sure he would not die. So much for his plan.

Neville leaned toward him. "I really should take you back to the castle, where you can get treated, but I think you would not want that."

Severus managed to blink his eyes repeatedly, hoping the klutz would realize a "no".

Neville looked at him considering and suddenly barked out a short laugh. "Okay Professor Snape. I'll take you to my Gram's house and we'll summon a healer from St. Mungo's then. Least I could do as your Headmastership made me realize I was more than what I realized."

Neville noticed Snape gave a small nod. The potions were beginning to work.

Neville picked up the injured man and snorted in disgust. "You smell like Thresatal shit, Headmaster Snape."

Severus managed to croak out. "Don't call me Headmaster, and how do you know what that smells like?"

Severus, slung over Neville's shoulder, began to lose consciousness, but not before he heard a short laugh. "I should know Sir; you've given me detention with Hagrid enough times to shovel it."

And that was how he, Severus Snape was taken and allowed to heal with no visitors whatsoever except for Minister Kingsley and selected Healers from St. Mungo's.

At first, the hero reputation kept him amused. Taking the witches and shunning the wizards that offered willingly to him. It took a year to get that to stop. Sure, there was sex, but most could not match him to his intelligence and that got boring after a while.

After that, he cut himself off from any Ministry engagements that the Ministry of Magic offered on a yearly basis. Just because the Golden Trio could not say no to flaunt themselves in public, he most certainly could and did, despite the threat of taking his job away.

The problem was, they could not do that. Sure, he was Lead Investigator in the Department of Mysteries, under the office of Magical Law Enforcement. Big freaking deal, and he made that clear.

Threats could not change his mind, because he could easily walk away from his job and never be bothered about it.

So here he sat, Severus Snape, at one of the most exclusive clubs in London, catering to the most powerful men and women in Muggle business and Government society.

A few suggestions with his wand, and a Polyjuice potion he altered to last twelve hours to change his appearance resulted in the creation of Mike Spence, handsome man and owner of several lucrative businesses.

The businesses always changed based on a quick flick of his wan under the table, and then an Obliviate afterwards.

His target women where those in a power position that wanted to be commanded in bed by a strong man.

He did that with enthusiasm. And before he Obliviated them, they were most vocal in their appreciation.

Once again, here he was, 7 year habit So here he sat at the Lounge, and perked up when the murmur of voices silenced, and in walked Hermione Granger.

His boss. Hermione Granger, wearing a women's grey Armani business jacket with matching skirt. Oh what every hot-blooded man immediately thought of.

He leaned back in his seat and watched the natron sit her to tables chair from him.

My, My, My what a surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

A Perusal of Sorts (Stalking 101)

AN Notes: It was really accidental, he kept telling himself. Severus Snape finds Hermione Granger, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at a lounge where the muggle high powered business savvy men and woman in Muggle London rub elbows, made decisions, and if lucky, a one night stand. Content is M rated for future chapters.

What was she doing there, and why did she avoid red headed men? Severus will find out!

Ignores DH and deaths. JK Rowlings owns this and I makes no money.

Chapter 2: Observation

Severus Snape was a wizard who quickly learned that observation was a skill to be honed to keep one alive when he spied for the Order of the Phoenix.

He moved his chair until it was in a mostly dark spot and watched her.

The matron came back with a glass of white wine, which she accepted, sipping it as she looked around.

She removed her jacket and placed it back on the chair, revealing a crisp, plain white button down blouse, the top three button undone giving one a hint of cleavage.

Several men and women dropped by her table, and what looked like a lively chat was going on.

After about 5 minutes, she reached in her purse and handed out what looked like business cards and handed them out. The men shook her hand and wandered off to the bar.

So, she was conducting business, Severus thought to himself.

But he did not believe that. The tantalizing view of her cleavage, which made a man think what more could be revealed, told him otherwise.

And at this establishment, being on the hunt for someone was subtle things like that.

Hermione finished her wine and fiddled with her briefcase with it for a few moments before putting it back down.

If he wasn't watching her so intently, he would have missed it. Two very small phials containing a red and a green liquid.

He smirked to himself. He knew what they were. Whoever would have thought that Hermione Granger, Head of Magical Law Enforcement was into giving out roofies to unsuspecting muggle men.

The concoction she was giving them did not have them pass out and loose long periods of time, but force lust and compulsion. Compulsion to the first person the victim laid eyes on.

Hermione moved away from her table and headed to the bar, insinuating herself in with a group of young men and women around her age.

"Very slick." Severus thought to himself. It was a tactic he used when on the hunt here.

After a few moments, he made his way to the bar to observe. Truly he was watching a lioness on the hunt. No, that was a bit too nice. He was watching a stalker.

Moving to the outer edge of the group he listened in on the conversation.

Boring. Muggle economics.

Most became dis-interested, until one man was left who was obviously interested in her. Probably disappointed as her subtle hint did not match the conversation.

A small touch to her hand, leaning close to her. Subtle hints of interest.

Severus snorted. So predictable. He did not act like that at all.

Soon the lioness made for the kill. "John, may I buy you a drink?"

And just like that, the prey fell into the claws of lioness. John Campbell, broker, who worked in the Square Mile of London.

She spiked his drink and motioned the muggle man to follow her back to her table.

Hermione and the man toasted one another, eyes never breaking contact.

After about 5 minutes, Severus observed the couple head toward the stairs near the entrance.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus placed himself in an out of the way spot and waited near the entrance. He reflected on the event that transpired

He wondered why he never noticed her. After, all this has been his hunting ground for 7 years. He would have noticed her, that he was sure of.

So, she was new at this. At least new at this place. Her skill in spiking the drink was evidence that she was not new to this.

She used her real name. So either she was not worried about being found out, or Hermione Granger actually has business interest in the Muggle world. His club did not let just anyone in. He had to carefully craft Mike Spence just to get an invitation. Invitation and membership were recommended by other members.

After two hours, Severus observed the muggle man, John walking down the stairs with Hermione behind him. He did not miss the hesitation of the man before continuing down the stairs or the fact that Hermione had he wand in hand.

He watched John continue back to the bar, before turning his attention back to the witch.

She stood there, all prim an proper, shirt buttoned up and jacket on, like she just finished a meeting.

He noticed her wand still in hand, watching the bar. She slowly began to raise it, moving the wand in a slow, complex, way

Severus jumped into action. There was no way he was going to be part of a mass Obliviate.

He bumped against her hard, briefcase and wand falling on the ground.

Dazed, she looked at him with a bit of anger.

"So sorry." Severus quipped out in a proper British accent Londoner's have. "I've just realized I'm late for a flight." Bending down and grabbing her wand and briefcase and handed it back to her.

"I hope to see you here again. My name is Mike Spence. Once again, sorry for smashing into you."

He left the club immediately.

He very much wanted Hermione Granger to remember the name of Mike Spence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reaction

A/N: Sorry for long wait for an update. You know how life can get in the way sometimes. Hope it is worth the wait.

Severus Snape sat in his office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement reflecting on the last couple of months.

The object of his reflection was one Hermione Granger, his boss.

She continued to go to his club twice a month and he observed her actions.

Always the same, with usually a new member being led up the stairs, and coming back down with a stumble and a well casted room Obliviate.

He watched her, amused how easily she got her victims. Mostly lonely men and new to the club.

Severus noted she carefully avoided the power hungry men that would use women and dump them. He saw them talk to her, and then suddenly leave. Ahh, so she was picky in her choice of her stalking, using magic to make them forget their encounter with her.

He became obsessed with her. As his muggle persona Mike Spence, he bribed the bartender and found that she permanently rented a room upstairs. That was a pretty pound to pay as those were exclusive and rarely offered out for rent. It was easy to get her timetable of when she would come in as well.

Presenting himself as Mike Spence when she stalked, He was sure he offered appropriate Muggle business theory (He read up on it after all) and not a shark, she easily dismissed him. It wasn't a blatant brush off, but a brush off all the same.

That intrigued him further, and irritated him all the more.

He decided that he would push the issue a bit more today and get a reaction out of her.

The door opened to his office and Hermione Granger walked in.

"Good Morning Severus. I have the weekly misuse of potions report. You know the drill of course. Dispel any of the remarks in them as "Oh I did not know that was illegal". Hermione smirked and handed him the report.

He smirked. "It's wonderful when one cannot use that as a defense. Ignorance of the law is not an excuse." Glancing at the report. "Of course I will be your expert at these trials."

He stood up from his chair and moved close to her and whispered in her ear "I have something rather urgent to discuss with you and it cannot be here."

She nodded. "Severus, take a look at that report and meet me at my office at noon. We'll discuss it over lunch."

"Of course Madame Granger. Good day to you."

Hermione walked back to her office worried. Severus Snape never asked for secrecy and wondered what information he had that could not be discussed in his office. He never cared before, and she often warned him that recording charms were in all Magical Law Enforcement offices, save hers and recording can be used in cases.

She was exempt as conversations she held were often related to State Secrets.

She stopped by her secretary, Matha Mapleby and told her to block off noon on her schedule and not log in the visitor. Martha nodded and Hermione continued walking to her office.

She sat down at her desk and began sifting through her mail and reports, her conversation with Severus Snape soon forgotten.

15 minutes before noon, her office flashed a red color, indicating an upcoming appointment. Remembering her promise of lunch, she floo-called the canteen and soon two plates of warm roast beef sandwiches and crisps appeared.

Martha announced her visitor and in he walked, not bothering with a greeting and sat down in a chair in front of her desk.

Hermione smirked at him, not surprised by his entrance. "By all means, take a seat, and good afternoon to you Mr. Snape."

Severus reached over and grabbed a sandwich and began to eat, noticing Hermione do the same.

Removing a napkin from the desk, he used it and placed it back on the plate. "Madame Granger, I received a report from the Muggle Relations department this morning. There was an incident and in their investigation found a muggle club of high repute warded with anti-wizard wards. Hestia reached out to me to see if MLE has an operation being conducted in the area of Mayfair."

He pulled an envelope out of his robes and handed it to her.

Hermione took the envelope and read the report. He noted that her hand trembled ever so slightly.

She looked to him. "What have you done so far?"

I spoke with Auror 1st Class Potter and he is not aware anything happening in the area mentioned other than a Cornish Pixie outbreak that he helped to control. I have not gone to the address to see if I can tell who set the wards yet. I wanted your guidance on what to do with this as it is not part of my department."

Hermione observed him, noting no emotion, and his obsidian eyes unreadable. "I'll keep this and let me think about what to do with the information. Do not worry, I'll handle this myself."

He rose up from his chair. "By your leave, Madame Granger."

She watched him leave, closing the door behind him. Picking up a quill, she wrote a memo to cancel the rest of her appointments for the day and sent it to her secretary.

Severus walked back to his office. She held her surprise very well. If not from the slight tremble of her hand, he would have no idea that she had a reaction to the address in the report.

Of course the report was real. He placed the ward on the building with an unregistered wand and then destroyed said wand. Hermione would never have placed a ward as there was no need. Wizards did not care about muggle finance or muggle clubs.

And the altercation was real enough. He let loose 4 dozen Cornish Pixies a half block away and then used another unregistered wand to call in the Auror department.

He hung around watching the chaos as muggle policeman tried to deal with the strange creatures and failing. Soon two army vehicles came up with 30 uniform clad policeman holding weapons leaped out and began to evacuate the area. It must have been the muggle equivalent to their Muggle relations department. After that, Aurors, Obliviators, and muggle relations witches and wizards arrived and began to work.

He made it to his office and sat at his desk, reviewing recent potion patents. He chuckled to himself. His plan was falling into place nicely. It was like chess and it was Hermionie's move next.

Severus did not have to wait long for Hermione's move. She arrived at his office with Potter and Hestia. All of them wore muggle clothing.

"Severus, I'd like you to come with us and see if you can identify who placed the wards in Mayfair."

Severus used his wand and quickly changed his robes into a typical black business suit. "After you Madame Granger."

The group arrived in Mayfair and led them to the building.

"Madame Granger, you see now why I was concerned." Hestia spoke while pointing at the sign."

"Yes I see. A muggle finance club." Placing a notice-me-not charm around them. She then pointed her wand to the building, and muttered several incantations. "My wand did not detect a ward, are you sure?"

Hestia bristled. "I promise you Madame, this building had an anti-wizard ward." Using her wand. Looking confused she muttered to Severus. "I don't understand…"

Severus pulled out his wand and muttered a few incantations. Frowning, he stood in thought for a minute and casted a few more detection spells. "I believe Hestia did detect a ward. She has no reason to lie about it. However, even if a ward is removed, there is always a trace of magic. I cannot find any trace of magic."

He turned to the Auror standing next to him and barked out. "Potter, place a ward on this building."

Harry pointed his wand and casted the ward around the building. "I placed an anti-wizard ward on it."

Severus used his wand and detected it. "The ward is there." Everyone confirmed it.

Harry used his wand a removed it. Everyone checked and the trace of magic was there.

"Hestia, I recommend getting your wand checked out or get it replaced." Hermione directed. "I do not know of anyone powerful to remove wards without a trace of magic….except two people. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy."

Clever girl. What a way to change the subject and direct away from her. She really should have been sorted in Slytherin.

"Madame Granger, I assure you that I have not been in this area. However Lucius has been dabbling in muggle finance recently to make up for his lost wealth."

Harry leapt at the opportunity. "I'll have a chat with Lord Malfoy and see what he has to say." Quickly walking away.

While Potter was an excellent Auror, his emotions concerning the Malfoy's always got the best of him

Soon Hermione was left alone with Severus. "You did that on purpose. You know how Harry feels about the Malfoy's." She accused him.

"Of course I did. Any way to cause an irritation to my "old friend" is well worth the backlash." Severus drawled out.

"You know that Harry's questioning will give Lucius an idea." Looking up to Severus with a skeptical look.

He almost smiled. "Yes, and then he will be caught, and this time not get away with his crimes."

He watched his boss walk away. He knew she removed the ward, because Potter and Hestia had no reason to think of a witch powerful enough to remove traces of magic and that was one and her name is Hermione Granger.


End file.
